One Song
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Jelsi oneshot. She loved him, and spilled her heart out to that one song. There was only one thing needed in starting the song in their hearts...


**One Song**

**This oneshot is dedicated to my friend **Absolute Band Geek. **Her favorite couple is Jelsi, so she gave me the courage to write a Jelsi oneshot. So to all those Jelsi fans out there, here you go! Oh yeah, there are also parts of Troyella :)**

What was she thinking when she had wrote that song? Of course she was distracted. She was sitting on her porch in the back, watching the sunset when she had wrote this. The sunset was calming, and it somehow made her mind wander. She was Kelsi Nielson, the great composer (according to her friends), and she had let herself get distracted by some jock. One really stupid...but cute jock. Not just a stupid jock, someone that was her friend, which she wanted to be more.

She herself had never let herself get distracted before, not for anything. She never dazed off in class, and always paid attention even if she didn't want to. She always got things done, quickly. But this one time she let her mind go into a whole different place, and spilled her heart out into that one song. The song that seemed to change her life, for the better.

The song was what her heart had sang out, and she thought it was beautiful. No matter how much she had blushed, she never seemed to convince herself that he wasn't in love with her, like she was head over heels for him. The thought of the time after the double winning for East High, the time where he had removed her hats that she adored. He took off her hat, and helped her shoot the winning ball.

She of course felt sparks, like he did too. But she didn't know that. She sighed as she played her song out over and over again, loving the way it sounded.

Now she had the lyrics in her mind, but she wanted to connect it to her heart. She wrote down the lyrics, words just came endlessly, flowing out in a breathtaking rhythm. She called Gabriella over to try out the song for her, while she played it on the piano.

As she played along to her friend's wonderful voice, her heart doing most of the playing. She heard how it sounded, and even since she had only wrote one part for it, it would sound better with two parts. A guy and girl. Perfect for her and Jason...Perfect for Troy and Gabriella.

Kelsi was the least selfish person you would ever know. She convinced herself that Jason would never love her the way Troy loved Gabriella. Even if it broke her heart to hear what she was saying. She wrote the second part, adding a guy's part. She invited Gabriella for a sleepover that night to talk.

Gabriella loved the song. She knew that Kelsi's songs were wonderful, and always meant something. Kelsi had told her that it was for her and Troy, and she was amazed that her friend would write something for them. Kelsi always wrote songs for reasons, and she wanted to know what the reason was for this song.

So that night, after all of the gossip and talking about about mindless stuff girls talked about, Gabriella brought up a simple question that left her friend searching for words. Kelsi replied, after moments of waiting and looking, she replied that in that song she had spilled her heart out for that one boy that always caught her breath...Jason.

Squeals came, and blushing and so fourth. Gabriella told her that that song was for her and Jason, not Troy and herself. But Kelsi persisted that she did infact name it 'Troy and Gabriella's Song.'

But Gabriella knew in Kelsi's heart that it meant 'Kelsi and Jason's Song.'

Gabriella told Kelsi to sing the song while she played, and she did. She sang her heart out, smiling at every single word. Gabriella smiled to, seeing her friend like this. Without Kelsi knowing, she recorded that voice, full of emotion and love.

x.

The was one knock on her door. One simple knock. She thought who it could be, she wasn't expecting anyone, and her mom and dad were working. She walked to the door, and opened it in surprise. The sight knocked the breath out of her and sparks charged in the air surrounding them.

It was him. The jock that she loved so much. He looked at her, and smiled. His teeth were pearly white, and that smile created butterflies in her stomach. She let him in and shut the door, wondering what he was at her house for. They were of course friends, but nothing more.

He removed one of his arms from behind his back, and there was a cd. There wasn't a label and her eyes filled with curiousness as he placed it in the cd player on the desk beside them. There was a moment before the music turned on, and Kelsi rocked back and fourth on the balls of her feet wondering what the cd held.

A second later, her sweet, angel voice filled the room. He turned to look at her. Her jaw dropped, and her hand covered her open mouth, and she was flushing. It was twilight, and none of the house lights weren't on just yet. She hoped he couldn't see her crimsom face, but he did. He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. The air in the room got warmer, and electricity was felt between the two friends.

She smiled faintly, still embarrased. Just as the chorus started, he had walked up to her and placed his hand on her head. He placed his lips on hers, really beginning the wonderful song in their hearts'.

**So was it good enough? I thought that it came out pretty well. My writing style is different for this one-shot and I like it. Please review, or at least tell me how I did!**

**Alison**


End file.
